


i was 18 when i met you

by mattwatson



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, but not very intensely, dubcon if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattwatson/pseuds/mattwatson
Summary: “Okay,” Matt repeats. “I guess...it just got me thinking. About the fact that you’re older than me.”Ryan puts two and two together. “Thinking...like, sexually?”“Yeah.” Matt says without missing a beat. That intensity in his eyes is back, and it makes Ryan swallow.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	i was 18 when i met you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!!!!! with an even hornier fic than ever!!!!! (and an announcement if you make it to the end!)
> 
> title is from 'eighteen' by pale waves, certified ryatt tune

It’s always the times and places that Ryan’s least expecting Matt to bring up his random kinks that he decides to whip them out in full force.

“I sent my sister that picture I took of us earlier today. She reacted to it with a heart.”

“Aww.” Ryan perks up, his heart skipping a beat the way it always does at the implicit confirmation that they’re accepted by their respective families (no matter how ridiculous it feels to be doing that two years after coming out to them). He looks down at Matt, the other’s head resting on Ryan’s thigh as he scrolls through his phone, spindly legs dangling off of the other arm of the couch.

“Yeah. She told me to send it to Mom. And then she said something funny.”

Ryan hums inquisitively, disarmed, takes a hand down to play with strands of Matt’s hair absentmindedly. It almost seems like Matt barely notices, but Ryan catches the way that his head tilts ever so slightly to accommodate for Ryan’s fingers to brush through. 

Of course, it’s always been like Matt to completely disarm him before throwing something like this at him. He doesn’t catch the way that Matt’s lip curls upwards slightly until it’s too late.

“I believe the exact message was, ‘great to see you and the old man enjoying some sunshine’.”

Great.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “‘Old man’, huh?”

“How does that make you feel?” Matt’s looking him dead in the eyes with a confusing level of intensity.

The real answer is that it makes him feel slightly insecure in a way that he knows Matt won’t quite understand. He knows there was no malice behind it on Sam’s part; she’s older than Ryan, and he’s pretty sure there’s a bigger age gap between her and her husband anyhow. Still, he feels a bit strange at times knowing that Matt’s two years younger than him, even now that they’re both well into their twenties. It’s a vague, fleeting feeling - but it doesn’t stop it from popping up when the age gap between them is brought up in conversation.

Something about the way that Matt’s eyes haven’t left his as he’s paused tells him that that’s not the answer he’s looking for.

“I dunno. I’ve got a hunch that you feel more strongly about it than I do, though.”

Matt sits up, shoulder touching Ryan’s as he leans into him gently. “What makes you say that?”

“The fact that you brought up some generic comment your sister made hours ago and are watching me like a fucking hawk for my response.”

Matt sucks his teeth. “God, it’s not as fun when you anticipate the spontaneous sexual advances I’m trying to spring on you.”

“No, I will not have a threesome with you and your sister.”

Matt snorts, ironically caught off-guard, and shoves Ryan playfully as he collapses into a fit of giggles. His unabashed laughing fit makes Ryan chuckle too, the way that it always has and probably always will.

“Fuck sake. _No_ , I’m not trying to get you to have a threesome with me and my sister.” He adjusts his glasses, smirking. “That’s reserved for us and her husband.”

 _Touche_ , Ryan notes at his equally disgusting comeback, his laughter dying down.

“Okay,” Ryan sits up properly again, knows that even though this has become stupid, it did start as Matt trying to bring something new up with him. “Okay. So what is this about then?”

Matt sits up straight too, seeming slightly more nervous than he did when he was in control of the conversation. _Serves him right._

“Okay,” Matt repeats. “I guess...it just got me thinking. About the fact that you’re older than me.”

Ryan puts two and two together. “Thinking...like, sexually?”

“Yeah.” Matt says without missing a beat. That intensity in his eyes is back, and it makes Ryan swallow.

“How so?” Ryan knows it’s his turn to push; they’ve done this enough times. He twists his torso to lean an arm against the couch, gives Matt his undivided attention. He’s certainly curious enough now.

Matt takes the permission to divulge and runs with it. “Like...I guess I enjoy thinking about the fact that you’re older than me. I feel like it kinda makes you uncomfortable sometimes, which is why I hadn’t brought it up.”

Fucking hell. It still floors Ryan that Matt can read him with such nonchalant ease.

“But it shouldn’t make you uncomfortable. Because I find it hot. I…” Matt has the decency to finally look sheepish. “I always have.”

Ryan quirks an eyebrow. “Always? Like...before me?”

Matt nods. He pauses after that, obviously waiting for Ryan to either be repulsed or intrigued. Thankfully for the both of them, he’s the latter.

“So you like older guys?”

“Kind of. It’s less, like...objectively liking older guys, and more...enjoying...knowing there’s an age gap there.”

Ryan tries to ignore the way that his heart has started racing. It hasn’t even really gotten sexual yet, for Christ’s sake - but somehow, the knowledge that this was a _thing_ that he fulfilled without even needing to try for Matt gives him the confidence boost to pick up where Matt has left off.

“Alright. So...you like to know that you’re younger than the person you’re fucking?”

He watches with delight as Matt tries not to squirm.

“Yeah. And I like to...to feel younger as well, if that makes sense.”

Ryan’s slightly nervous that this is venturing into territory he can’t get behind. “So like...a lot younger than you actually are? Like a child?”

Matt’s face contorts, and Ryan’s sure his own relief is visible too. “No, I--not like that. Never younger than 18 or anything. Just like...less mature, I guess. Less in control.”

Starting to feel like he’s on the same page, Ryan shifts closer.

“So you like feeling like you’re younger than me?” They’re almost nose to nose. “You think about it when I’m on top of you, fucking into you?”

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan, I...yeah. I do.” Matt’s almost squaring up to him, his breathing heavy, evidently determined to drive Ryan just as crazy. “Think about how you’re older than me and bigger than me and so good at showing me how I should be fucked.”

It’s too much. Ryan surges forward to kiss Matt hungrily, his cock aching in his shorts over something he hadn’t even considered twenty minutes ago. Somehow, knowing that this is something that Matt has thought about while they’re actually fucking is spurring him on further.

Matt responds equally as intensely, moaning against Ryan’s lips shamelessly. Ryan’s hand finds Matt’s thigh and he slides it up Matt’s jeans, because fuck it - evidently, they’re not going slow this afternoon.

“Did you think about it when we were younger? When I was 20 and you were 18, and you came to stay at mine in LA?”

Matt groans, low and throaty, as Ryan’s palm presses gently into the bulge in his jeans. “Fucking hell, Ryan, you have no idea. Wanted you to take my virginity, to-to show me how it’s done.”

Ryan just gasps, his forehead pressed to Matt’s, because how is he supposed to respond to that? His mind whirs as he thinks back to that time, to Matt’s slender frame and his wide eyes and the sexual jokes that were too familiar for someone he’d barely known six months.

They’d talked about how they’d had feelings for each other for ages before they started dating, but the prospect of that desire being so explicitly sexual overwhelms Ryan in that instant. He pulls Matt onto his laps and fiddles hastily with his belt buckle.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Matt kisses at a spot high on Ryan’s neck, murmurs into his skin as Ryan works Matt’s belt off of him, tugging on his zipper next. “Did you? Did you ever think about taking me to your bedroom, tearing my clothes off, shoving that big cock inside me?”

He times the end of his sentence with a well-angled grind of his hips against Ryan’s, and it makes Ryan throw his head back, a whine escaping his throat. Matt takes full advantage of the situation, sucks hard on the spot he’d started to work on, and keeps grinding down, his ass pressing against the thin fabric of Ryan’s shorts.

“Of course I did.” Ryan slides a hand underneath Matt’s shirt, feels the heat radiating off of him and the way that Matt arches into the touch. “You would have done anything for me, wouldn’t you? I knew that. I thought about taking advantage of it.”

He wouldn’t have, of course. But the thought of it right now is driving them both fucking crazy.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would do it now, now that I know you were fucking desperate for it.”

Matt’s hips buck. “Y-You’d fuck 18 year old me?”

It’s half-joking. Ryan still takes it.

“Would fucking bend 18 year old you over my bed in an instant, yeah.”

Matt moans, high and breathy against Ryan’s neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Thought you were so hot back then,” Matt lifts his hips to enable Ryan to pull his jeans down past his thighs, babbles to fill the silence the way that he always does. “If I’d known what you were gonna look like a few years down the line, and-and that I’d get to fuck you all the time…”

There’s only the thin layers of boxers and gym shorts between them now, Matt adjusting again to kick his jeans off completely. Their dicks brush together when he settles himself on top of Ryan again, and they both groan, lips connecting. He really didn’t think that this weird roleplay, the thought of getting off with Matt when he was so much younger, would be affecting him this much.

Perhaps it’s aided by the fact that Matt is rutting desperately on top of him, eyes lidded, so clearly far gone in this fantasy he’s been dying to get Ryan on board with. He can tell that Matt’s close.

“Yeah, baby?” He murmurs against Matt’s lips, Matt shuddering at his use of the name that always made Matt weak at the knees. It brings another devilish thought to the forefront of Ryan’s mind, a reminder of something else they did in bed occasionally upon Matt’s request (which, in hindsight, makes a lot of sense).

“You think 18 year old you would’ve wanted to be fucked by Daddy?”

Matt writhes in his grasp, chokes out the word after Ryan does as he comes inside his boxers. Ryan lets him ride it out, lets Matt hump sporadically into his lap as he comes down from his high with flushed cheeks and bitten lips. He looks gorgeous, just like he always does, but the rosiness in his face is doing nothing to stop Ryan from thinking of his younger self, with softer features and wider eyes. He grips onto a couch cushion next to him to stop himself from grinding his own hips and coming before he has the chance to try something else while they’re both in this headspace.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Ryan murmurs against Matt’s collarbone when he feels his hips and breathing start to slow. He knows that Matt can still feel his cock, hard and pressing against the now very damn fabric of Matt’s underwear.

Matt tips his head forward to look Ryan in the eyes, pupils blown wide. He looks like he’s just been _fucked_ , for God’s sake, when all he’s done is rutted against Ryan.

“Would’ve come in his underwear just like this if he’d even thought about it.” Matt fires back, and it’s Ryan’s turn to be taken aback, blood pumping, cock twitching. He can feel his precome starting to make his own boxers wet.

“ _Fuck_ , Matt…”

“In fact, I think…” Ryan can see the wheels turning in Matt’s head as he awkwardly lifts off of Ryan’s lap and kneels on the floor in front of him, still wearing his soiled briefs. “I think he would’ve wanted to show you just how good he could make Daddy feel.”

Matt’s plan has evidently worked, because Ryan is suddenly _so_ into the Daddy thing in a way that he’s never felt before. He looks down at Matt, glasses still on, hair ruffled. It’s so painfully easy to age him down in his head.

“Oh yeah? Pretty little virgin Matt Watson? Would he have been able to take it?”

Ryan doesn’t know where this utter filth is coming from - he’s not usually the talkative type when he’s anticipating his orgasm - but Matt’s practically trembling, so he must be doing it right.

“He would have tried his hardest. Would’ve…” Matt swallows, crawls in between Ryan’s legs and starts to tug his shorts and underwear down. “Would’ve told you to go as rough as you wanted, to try and impress you.”

Ryan’s starting to get what Matt wants, though he’s barely letting himself believe it. “And he would’ve been taught a lesson, huh?”

Matt starts to play the part so perfectly, looks visibly nervous when those big blue eyes shine back up at Ryan, flinches slightly as Ryan’s fingers thread through his hair. So perfectly that Ryan just has to check--

“Colour?”

“Green.” Matt responds without hesitation; he knows from previous experience that Ryan won’t continue until he gets a confident confirmation. Neither of them have dropped eye contact for several minutes. Ryan swears he can feel electricity buzzing in the air around them.

He needs one last reassurance. “Pinch me if you need me to--”

“I will.” 

Ryan nods at him, taking his cock into his hands and guiding it between Matt’s pursed lips. He tightens his grip in Matt’s hair, a signal for Matt to brace himself, and Matt adjusts his position accordingly, his fingers finding their place on top of Ryan’s thighs. When Matt stills again, he pushes Matt’s head down until he feels resistance.

Matt makes a noise of shock and protest, but his fingers remain relaxed on Ryan’s leg. He glances up at Ryan with a feigned look of concern; he’s always been a good actor, Ryan supposes, he shouldn’t be surprised that Matt can do ‘virgin that’s in over his head’ so convincingly. 

It would be a waste not to utilise his performance, really.

“You look gorgeous like that,” Ryan’s head is spinning, feeling Matt’s throat fluttering around his cock. “You’re a real natural, Matt.”

He should let Matt come up for air. He won’t unless Matt asks him to.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I bet it’s hard to suck dick with those glasses on.”

He brings his other hand to Matt’s face, watches the other flinch slightly as he pulls the frames off of his face and _shit_ , now he really does look like his 18-year-old self, like that was the final piece of the puzzle and now there’s nothing standing between Ryan and getting to actually fuck a younger Matt’s face. He can’t help but push him down a little farther. 

Matt makes a noise like he’s actually spluttering then, and Ryan quickly releases his grip, a pang of guilt twisting inside him despite the fact that Matt’s yet to show any real protest. He evidently appreciates the gesture, though, as he sucks in a deep breath.

“You okay?” Ryan checks in.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” It’s more enthusiastic than he was expecting it to be. He can’t take his eyes off of Matt’s swollen lips.

Matt grins up at him then. “Am I doing it right, Ryan?”

Ryan’s cock twitches.

“Fuck, you-yeah, you’re doing really well. Look so fucking good with a cock in your mouth.”

Matt’s moan is definitely pitched a little higher than it would ordinarily be, but the desire behind his eyes is utterly recognisable. He leans back down wordlessly, sucks on the head for a moment before beginning to work his way down slowly.

Ryan’s not sure that he wants to take it so slowly anymore, however. He can feel himself getting close and fuck it, he wants to see this fantasy through.

“C’mon, you’re not gonna get me to cum unless you go a bit faster, Matt.”

He puts a hand back on Matt’s head and tightens his grip in Matt’s hair, fucks his hips forward, not going further than he knows Matt can take. Still, Matt plays the part, pretends to be surprised and inexperienced, lets his mouth and chin get messy with spit, throws in the odd gagging noise. It’s perfect.

“Fuck, fuck, Matt, gonna fucking cum down your throat…”

Matt puts his hands on Ryan’s erratic hips and he stills instantly, thinking that Matt needs to slow down. A breath is choked out of him as Matt instead pushes down further until his nose is touching Ryan’s body, and he has to physically tug Matt up as he cums, fearing that he might actually make Matt choke. Matt quickly puts his mouth back on the tip of Ryan’s cock, sucks gently as Ryan collapses back into the couch, his orgasm washing over him.

By the time he’s regained enough energy to look down at Matt again, he’s wiping at the spit around his mouth, eyes still fixed on Ryan’s face. “Fucking hell, dude. That was so hot. I’m getting hard again.”

Ryan starts to sit up. “You want me to-”

“No, it’s alright. I think I’d pass out if I had another one, the way that the first one was knocked out of me.”

Ryan laughs, puts his hand out for Matt to take. Matt lets himself be pulled up onto the couch next to Ryan, and Ryan makes a mental note to wash the cushions later. He doesn’t let go of Matt’s hand.

“You liked it, then?” Matt’s leaning over him to reach for his glasses. He puts them back on, blinking as he adjusts. Ryan adjusts too - just like that, 24-year-old Matt, his wonderful boyfriend of four years, is back.

“Yeah.” Ryan rubs circles against Matt’s hand with his thumb, watches the way that Matt’s fingers squeeze his back in response intently with his gaze. “Yeah, more than I expected to, actually.”

“I thought so. I wasn’t expecting you to go so far with it. It was a pleasant surprise.”

“I don’t want you to like, get a complex about it though. Like...fucking 18-year-old Matt was fun, but not more fun than fucking 24-year-old Matt. So don’t, like, worry about that.”

Ryan always gets in his own head, but the good thing about having Matt around is that he doesn’t have to explain that to him anymore. He can practically feel Matt grinning beside him.

“I’m relieved to hear it.”

Ryan’s thumb freezes in its action. “But I need you to promise me something.”

“What?”

“You will never fucking bring up a kink of yours in the same conversation as your sister ever again, okay?”

Matt giggles beside him, standing up.

“Only if you come join me in the shower right now.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i get like 8 pages into these fics and i pause and go. man i hope these are other people's kinks too and im not spending 3 days writing something that's entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: i've started a ko-fi page! i've made a post on there going into a bit more detail, but if you have enjoyed my works and would like to support me, i would be massively grateful! i am simply a poor student trying to afford her nintendo switch online subscription
> 
> ko-fi.com/ao3matt
> 
> <333


End file.
